


His Eyes Say Closer

by YlviscestAnon



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Guitars, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1295293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YlviscestAnon/pseuds/YlviscestAnon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tumblr user fuckingylvis suggested fluff after I wrote so much angst:  Bård loving Vegard’s calloused fingers, rough from playing the guitar as teens. Short but vivid drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Eyes Say Closer

There was a way Vegard could strum his fingers against the guitar that would make Bård’s heart sing, a way that he felt was just beyond anything he ever felt. The two teens were just living the way they wanted to, and Bård wanted those rough calloused hard worked fingers against his face. He wanted Vegard to grab his cheeks and hold their faces up close to one another, and he could just stay lost in the brown eyes forever.

The brothers didn’t look particularly alike - maybe it would have been weirder if they were twins, or maybe it would be weirder somehow if they were brother or sister and their copulation could actually lead to something. But when their parents went away, Bård would sneak in Vegard’s room, lay his head down against the dark haired man’s chest and listen to him breath.

But his favorite thing was the guitar - the guitar Vegard had wasn’t expensive or fancy, but there was something about it, homely and in need of good hands that Bård could appreciate. His blond hair was becoming long, and his brother would often stop mid-strumming and reach over to tuck it behind his ears. There was gentleness, there was care to actions behind everything the brothers, the ones in love did.

He once in secret tried to play that same guitar, but it seemed his fingers would fumble and he would end up with less of a melody and more of a mess. At any rate, he had his own pursuits that he was going for, and he didn’t need another. After all, sitting at Vegard’s feet or beside him, watching him…

There was a way he would zone out, maybe he would make little - mostly inappropriate, comedic - melodies to go along with the songs, but his eyes would close or his tongue would touch the tip of the edge of his lips and his eyes would be half lidded. It took things to snap him out of this trance, and he just rolled with it. Bård enjoyed watching him enjoy himself, at any rate.

That was the main thing, Bård enjoyed watching him - he was enamored by every little thing that Vegard did, he was in love with his older brother, in love love, and there was nothing that could have prevented it from happening. When they just had the moments that they had together, completely alone, they were the only two in the universe.

It was only the type of love that one could hope for, the kind of thing that didn’t really come up too often. It just was unfortunate they could never go public with this, that this would always be hidden and behind the scenes, but one day, surely no one would even notice two bachelor brothers living together.

But when Bård had Vegard’s hands on his face, the rough calloused fingers, worn out from the guitar strings, he could fall right into Vegard’s arms, feeling just as worn out - feeling the need to press his lips to those of the other man’s roughly, lucky to not have to wait the rest of his life for love.


End file.
